


It's so Subtle (I'm in Trouble)

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Maybe this could be good. For both of them.It wasn’t like they were going to be dating. This was just an arrangement between friends.They were going to be friends.With benefits.





	1. (Rather be in) Trouble with You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying I was going to post this for two months now, and I've finally been inspired enough to post it.
> 
> Just some sex and feels.
> 
> It doesn't mean that I've stopped posting Keep in Check (Please). I am actually editing the chapter, right now.

It started with an invitation.

 **From: Zimms  
** What do you mean my mom invited you to the anniversary party?

 **To: Zimms  
** Not just me. Me and my mom. Both of us. Not just me.  
But I won’t come if it’s uncomfortable for you.

 **From: Zimms  
** It’s not about me. It’s about mom and dad.  
Do you want to be there?

 **To: Zimms  
** They were the first hashtag powercouple.

 **From: Zimms  
** Did you just type out the word hashtag?

 **To: Zimms  
** I did. Shut up.  
Jack. It’s your parents. Do you want me there?

 **From: Zimms  
** We just started being friends again.

 **To: Zimms  
** So, is that a no?

 **From: Zimms  
** I think we’re in a good place. 

 **To: Zimms  
** Even if it’s just me?  
I’m sure mom will be able to make it, but you never know if her shop is gonna have a celebrity event or something.

 **From: Zimms  
** Got it. 

 **To: Zimms  
** OH. OR.  
Mom could make stuff for their thing so she doesn't really have to work.

 **From: Zimms  
** She would still be working, Kenny.

 **To: Zimms  
** Shit. That’s right.   
Maybe just a small cake? How many people are coming to this thing?

 **From: Zimms  
** I have no idea.

 **To: Zimms  
** It has to be a big thing, right? 30th anniversary and all that?

 **From: Zimms  
** I suppose so? I’m not too sure about it, actually. I think it’s a solid number, so they figured they might as well have a party.

 **To: Zimms  
** What the hell do you get someone for their 30th anniversary?

 **From: Zimms  
** I don’t think you have to get them anything, Kenny.

 **To: Zimms  
** There is no way I’m not showing up to your house without a gift.

 **From: Zimms  
** So, you’re coming, then?

 **To: Zimms  
** Well. Um. Let me see if I have anything planned that day. But, if it’s cool, I think I might show. 

 **From: Zimms  
** Let me know if you need to get picked up from the airport. 

 **To: Zimms  
** Yeah. I’ll let you know.

That was a few months ago. 

Kent and Jack had spoken a few times since then. Only through text. Every conversation short and to the point.

It was nice.

Like Jack said, they were just starting to be friends again.

It wasn’t much, but it was something.

As badly as Kent wanted to just jump back into his friendship with Jack like they weren’t apart for almost a decade, the logical part of him knew that they had years of drama they needed to work through.

They just needed to find a good place to start.

Alicia and Bob’s anniversary party was not that place.

Kent stood outside the Zimmermann residence holding boxes of desserts in each hand. It had been a few years since he had been at their home. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen them at all. He’d see Alicia and Bob whenever he played in Montreal. He would always take them out to dinner after the game. 

The was probably why the party invitation was extended to him.

After standing on the sidewalk for a few minutes, he finally made his way to the front door. He set the boxes of pastries down and rang the doorbell. 

As he bent down to pick up the boxes again, the door opened.

“Kent!” greeted a woman’s voice.

Kent stood up straight and smiled. “Hey… Mrs. Zimmermann,” he said after some hesitation. 

“That sounds as wrong for me to hear it as it does for you to say it,” Alicia said. “Where is Lydia?”

“She wasn’t able to make it,” Kent said. He held up the boxes. “But she sent treats. I hope they didn’t fall apart.”

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s head inside. Nearly everyone is here. Did you just get in? Do you need to rest? You can sleep in the guest room for a few hours.”

“I’m okay, m—” He stopped himself from calling her what he used to years ago. “Just tell me where to put the desserts.”

“Kitchen,” Alicia said. “Come on. And we can get you something to drink while we’re at it.” She wrapped her arm around Kent’s and led him to the kitchen. Once there, she took the boxes from him and set them down, opening the boxes up to look in. “Your mother always makes the best treats.”

“She wanted to make the best for you and Bob,” Kent said.

Alicia smiled and grabbed a bottle of wine and a cup. She poured some for Kent and handed it to him. “Thank you for coming, Kent,” she said, cupping his cheek. “Go outside. Go talk hockey with the legends,” she said. She grabbed a cookie from the box and took a bite before walking toward the back yard. 

Kent stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes, sipping on the wine Alicia poured him. He looked toward the back and saw a few familiar faces. He saw players from every team that Bob had played with in the NHL. He saw movie stars and models that had worked with Alicia. He had seen family members that he had either been introduced to or heard stories about.

Kent wondered where he fit in among the group of invitees.

Then, Kent saw Jack.

He sighed and dropped his head to stop staring. He needed a little bit more alcohol in his system to be able to talk to him.

He downed the wine in his cup before pouring himself another one. That was enough liquid courage for now.

He headed outside and made his way to Bob. He smiled and congratulated him on thirty years and wished for thirty more. He stayed with him for a few minutes as Bob introduced him to a few of the retired players standing around him.

Kent smiled and laughed as he listened to their stories. He hoped that he would be that close with his teammates whenever he decided to hang up his skates. He politely dismissed himself from the group and went to walk around. He ended up at the food table.

He set down his cup of wine and grabbed a mini plate to pile a few things on it. He was hungry, and he needed to eat something before the only thing in his system was alcohol.

He made his way to the end of the table before he realized his wine was at the other end. He was about to grab it when he saw someone reaching for it.

“Mom gave you wine instead of beer?”

“What can I say, your mom knows I’m a classy guy.”

“Says the guy in a snapback,” Jack said with a smirk. He held the cup out to Kent who took it from him.

“Excuse me, this is a classy hat. Not snapback. It has flowers.”

Jack picked up his own cup and tipped it toward Kent’s. “Thanks for coming, Kent,” he said. “I know mom and dad are really happy that you’re here.”

Kent noticed the word choice. Jack’s parents were happy. Jack was not included. He bit his bottom lip and looked around, wondering if Jack’s friends or teammates were invited to the party too. He frowned as he couldn’t find anyone from Jack’s Samwell days.

“Where’s Eric?” he asked. He knew about Jack’s boyfriend. At first, he didn’t really like the other man, but the more he got to know him, and once they got passed their passive aggressive attitudes toward each other, they actually sometimes got along.

“Paris,” Jack said.

“France?” Well, that was surprising. “He couldn’t fly back for his boyfriend's parents’ anniversary?”

Jack paused. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore,” he said.

“What?” Kent said, rather loudly. His eyes went wide before he took another sip to shut himself up again.

“We broke up,” Jack said as nonchalant as he said the previous statement.

“Wh-why?” Kent asked. They were good. Jack and Eric were good. Why would they break up?

“He wanted to move to Paris to learn to be a pastry chef.” 

Kent just glared at Jack. “And?”

“There isn’t much to it, really,” Jack replied. “We tried to make it work, but with the time difference, and the schedules. We’re still friends. And, maybe, when he comes back, we might get back together. But, for now, we’re both considered single.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“No, no. I just thought that you two were kinda…”

“Kinda what?”

“I thought you were going to make it?”

“We still could, Kent.”

“Of course, right. Right. You will. You will.” Kent finished piling on a few more things on his plate. He then looked at Jack. “Well. I’m gonna go eat now? And I think your Uncle Mario is trying to get your attention.”

Jack turned to see his Uncle Mario waving him over. “We’ll talk later,” he said. “Okay?”

Kent nodded then grabbed his cup and plate to head to a chair and sit. He spoke with whoever spoke to him, but he mostly kept to himself. About two hours in, he hit his wall and needed to take a nap. 

Luckily, Alicia had seen it and walked over to save him from a few of Bob’s friends who were talking hockey and records.

“Go lie down, sweetie,” she said. “You can talk to them later.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Zimmermann,” he said with a soft smile. 

“I still don’t like when you call me that,” she said. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Go ahead, sweetie. The party isn’t going anywhere.”

“Wake me up in two hours if I’m not already awake?”

“I can do that,” she said. “Now. Go.”

Kent went back into the house without another word. He chose one of the guest rooms on the first story and locked the door behind him before flopping on the bed. He passed out a few minutes later.

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up, it was a little darker, and a lot louder. He opened the door to see Jack sitting in the living room.

“Hey, you disappeared,” Jack said.

Kent let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes before adjusting his hat. “Ma… your mom saw that I looked ready to pass out and sent me in here to try and power nap. Been a long day. Mom woke me up early so I could help and finish the desserts then pack everything up. Then the flight. And then driving. And--”

“I got it, Kenny,” Jack said with a smile.

Kent blushed. It had been a long, long time since Jack had said that nickname with that much kindness. “Yeah,” he said softly, shifting where he stood.

“Wine probably didn’t help.” 

“I mean, it helped something? Probably not smart drinking it on an empty stomach. Me. Wine buzzed. Fun times,” he said. 

“Wine buzzed?”

“Me being drunk around you is probably not the best thing ever,” Kent said. In the Q it wasn’t so bad. Every moment after that was terrible.

“Why not?”

“You know why, Jack. I’ll say things. And do things. And then we’ll fight. And then I’ll have to leave, but I can’t drive. So I’ll have to call an Uber. And then I’ll have to come back in the morning to get the rental.” He shook his head, seeing the disaster play out. “Wine buzzed instead.”

“We don’t have to fight, you know,” Jack said.

“I know,” Kent said. “But we do. Cause I will say something like… if you and Eric can’t make it, then what hope is there in the world for someone like me?”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “Kent.”

“See. That’s almost drunk Kent talking,” he said. He walked over and sat down on the couch, giving Jack enough space between them. 

“I see,” Jack said.

Kent dragged his hand down his face, wanting to sober up. “I think I need two more glasses of wine to just knock me out. Then I’ll wake up and head back to the hotel tomorrow morning.” That seemed safe enough. 

“I think two glasses of wine gets you into drunk Kent territory first.”

Kent shrugged. “There’s the rub. It’s like… 50/50,” he said.

“I’ll get you some wine, Kenny,” Jack said, standing up. “But, I do think you’re doing okay. We’re doing fine, right now. You should give yourself more credit.”

Kent sighed softly and leaned into the the corner on the couch. “Thanks, Zimms,” he said softly. He turned to watch Jack head toward the back yard. 

Kent turned back around to watch whatever Jack had put on on the TV. Maybe Jack needed to get away from the party for a little bit. He looked over when Jack walked back in and sat next to him. He handed over a plate and a cup. “Wine?”

“Mom said you needed to eat real food first. And drink something not wine. At least for now. She’ll bring you wine when she thinks you’re ready.”

Kent smiled and set the cup down on the coffee table. He then started to eat. It helped sober him up a bit. He knew it would be dangerous to get drunk around Jack. He had gotten a little better about it since the last time he was drunk in the vicinity of him, but he hadn’t really had a chance to test it all out. 

So, he sat and ate. With Jack two feet away watching him sit and eat.

He took a sip of whatever was in his cup. Ginger ale. Alicia always thought of everything. He looked over and saw Jack still watching him.

“Are you supposed to report back to your mom that I finished eating everything?”

“No,” Jack said. “But it’s only because you haven’t finished eating everything yet.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “You are such a dad sometimes, Jack,” he said. He finished eating, then stood up to throw the paper plate in the trash. He grabbed the cup and sat down on the couch. “You don’t have to babysit me, you know,” he said. He actually hoped Jack would leave for a bit. It would give him less of a chance of saying something wrong.

“I’m not.”

“But all the guests outside.”

“They’re here for mom and dad. Not me.”

“Right.” Shit. He hoped that Alicia and Bob wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t out mingling. He looked over at Jack. “Should we join them?”

“Depends on if you’re ready to have a glass of wine put in your hand.”

Kent listened and the backyard was becoming a little louder than it had been. It sounded like fun. “Yeah. Okay,” he said. It would give him a few minutes of reprieve away from Jack. 

As soon as they stepped out of the house, Alicia greeted them and handed the two of them cups. “Have fun, you two,” Alicia said with a smile. She leaned over to kiss both of them on their cheeks.

“It happens that fast,” Kent said laughing at the fact his ginger ale cup was replaced with a red wine. 

“You don’t have to drink it,” Jack said.

“But your mom always gets the good stuff,” he replied. “Besides. It’s kinda terrifying to be interacting with all of these people.”

“I think you’ll be okay,” Jack said. “Go. Mingle. Maybe we’ll talk later.”

Kent was glad for the almost permission to leave. He walked around, talking to whoever talked to him, smiling, joking, listening to stories, and noting all the advice the hockey players wanted to give him. 

Hours, and a few refills of wine, passed and Kent found himself sitting in the living room on the couch again with Jack. He had done his best to avoid him, but with the numbers dwindling down, there were only so many people he could talk to. 

The two of them hadn’t said a word to each other in the twenty minutes they started sitting together. Kent was drunk. And whenever he got drunk, he said things. A lot of things. Things he shouldn’t say. 

“I really missed you, Zimms,” he said softly. He winced. It was not something he was allowed to say to Jack anymore.

“Kenny.”

“I did, though,” Kent said, dejected. “I really did. But I know you don’t want to hear it.” He waited for Jack to say something. When he didn’t, he dragged his hand down his face. “I’m really sorry about you and Eric.” He thought the two of them were going to make it.

“Me too.”

“But you two will be fine, you know?”

“I hope so.”

“I know it, Zimms. You two. Something special, you know?”

“We were good together,” Jack said. “Who knows? Maybe after a few years, we’ll reconnect like we had never been apart. We’ll get back together, and then maybe I’ll marry him.”

Kent raised his eyebrow. Well, Jack had been drinking too. And Kent could tell since that was the most Jack had said all night.

Kent smiled at how hopeful Jack sounded. “Sounds good, Zimms. I’ll send you two the greatest wedding gift ever.”

“Send? You won’t be there?”

“Are you inviting me?” Kent asked. That was a surprise.

“Whenever I get married, I want you there,” Jack said.

Jack had said it with such sincerity that he couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah, okay.” Kent watched Jack’s eyes go wide. Apparently that wasn’t the right answer.

“Is it?”

Kent shrugged. “It’ll have to be.” He frowned, taking a long sip of wine. “It took a long time for me to realize what we were, you know?”

“Kenny.”

It sounded like Jack was trying to stop him from talking. “Wasn’t fair for me to put all my feelings on you, you know? Especially when all we really were were fuck buddies.”

“Kent,” Jack said.

Kent looked over tilting his head. “Okay,” he said. “Maybe not fuckbuddies. But we made out a bunch. And sometimes did more than that. But we went through some high intensity hockey together. For two years.” He let out a long sigh. “Of course it got super jumbled up, you know?”

“Kent, you don’t--”

Kent continued like Jack hadn’t said anything. “It’s really hard to tell the difference between me liking you and me liking sex with you. Because sex with you was fun.”

Jack reached over and took the cup from Kent’s hand and set it down. “Kent. That’s enough.”

“Right,” he said. “Sorry. Just… you’re here. We’re drunk.” He frowned, that didn’t sound right. “I’m drunk. We’re at your place. It’s really, really freaking familiar. Too familiar. Which probably isn’t a good thing.”

“Probably not,” Jack said.

Kent sighed and fixed his hat. He needed to sleep. Bad. “Cause, honestly. Drunk me wants to say that we should totally have sex.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jack said.

Kent’s eyes went wide and his cheeks warmed up even more. “I said that out loud.”

“You did.”

“Fuck,” Kent said. “That was supposed to stay in my head.” He dragged his hands down his face. “Jesus, Parson. Just opening your mouth and staying stupid things. You can’t just tell someone you wanna friends with benefits them.”

“Still talking out loud,” Jack said.

Kent looked over and saw Jack was smiling. That was a good sign. “I’m blaming the alcohol,” he said with a sigh.

“You wanna friends with benefits me?” Jack asked.

“God, don’t hold that against me,” Kent said. “Like I said. You. Me. This place. Familiar. That’s it.” Kent hoped. That wasn’t it, though. Not for him. He was sure he’d always have some sort of feelings for Jack Zimmermann.

“The benefits would be sex,” Jack said bluntly.

“Jack, please stop talking about it,” Kent said. His cheeks were warm from both the alcohol and embarrassment. 

“Kent. We’ve had sex. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Kent sighed softly. “I know. I know, but you just broke up with Eric. And I’m saying stupid things because I haven’t had sex in like… months.”

“Months?” Jack asked.

“Deep playoffs run,” Kent said with a sigh. They were so close this year. “And, losing kinda kills the drive, you know?”

“I get that,” Jack said.

“I guess you do now, huh?” Kent said with a smile. He made his way to his feet, groaned, and stretched. He rubbed his belly, trying to settle it. “I’ve embarrassed myself enough. I’m gonna head to bed, okay?”

“Sleep well, Kenny,” Jack said. “I’ll wake you up for breakfast.”

“Yeah. Breakfast at the Zimmermanns,” Kent said. He stumbled into the guestroom and changed into boxers and a sweatshirt. He then flopped into bed, trying not to think of how much of an ass he’d made of himself.

Once he was horizontal, it did not take him long to fall asleep.

Kent woke up the next morning to find that Jack had gone for a run and Alicia and Bob had finished making breakfast.

They served him food and he ate quickly so he could be on his way before Jack got back home. It was better that way. He had no idea how was he supposed to look Jack in the eyes after the things he had said the night before.

He thanked Alicia and Bob for being gracious hosts before he got into his car and drove to a hotel for the night. 

He only stayed there to sleep and recover before he was on a flight down to Toronto to party it up for a few nights.

His vacation in Canada lasted a week and a half before he was back in Las Vegas getting ready for the preseason. He spent his time showing the rookies around and getting them settled and teaching them plays and pranks. He liked being busy.

It made the surprise text from Jack that much more surprising.

 **From Zimms:  
** You left without saying goodbye.

 **To Zimms:  
** You were out running. I had places to be, people to see.

 **From Zimms:  
** A hotel. And hotel workers?

 **To Zimms:  
** I didn’t want to overstay my welcome.

 **From Zimms:  
** Mom and dad love you, Kenny. You didn’t have to leave. Then again, I suppose spending time with Segs is a lot more fun than spending time with boring old us.

 **To Zimms:  
** I like boring old you guys.  
And you guys aren’t boring. Don’t say that about your mom and dad. That’s mean.  
Besides.

 **From Zimms:  
** You didn’t want to make a bigger ass of yourself?

 **To Zimms:  
** Drunk me. God, why did you let your mom give me so much wine? You know how I get, Jackie. I haven’t changed.

 **From Zimms:  
** I think you have. Though, maybe not when it comes to alcohol.

Kent sighed and read over the messages again. He was trying to figure out what Jack was trying to do by talking about things like this. He figured it was safe to apologize.

 **To Zimms:  
** I’m sorry for saying such stupid shit when I was drunk, Jack. I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut. Sober and unsober.

 **From Zimms:  
** It wasn’t stupid.

I get it.

It’s like muscle memory. It’s hard to forget all of that, even after all these years.

Well, that was not what he expected Jack to say. He started to type something when Jack decided to text him first.

 **From Zimms:  
** We’re more mature. And we wouldn’t have to sneak around so much, but nothing in my house has changed.

 **To Zimms:  
** Sneak around?  
Zimms. What’s going on in your head?  
Call me. ASAP.

Kent stared at his phone while he waited. Maybe Jack wasn’t going to call. Most of their conversations have been through text, which was fine by him. The lulls were normal. He could take time to respond. 

He didn’t miss Jack as much when he couldn’t hear his voice. 

He jumped when his phone rang in his hand. He fumbled it for a second before answering it and putting it to his ear. “Zimms?”

“Hey, Kenny,” Jack said.

Kent shifted in his seat. So, what now? “How are you?”

“Do you really want to talk pleasantries?”

“I don’t know,” Kent said with a huff. “I don’t even know why I told you to call.” That was a lie. He knew. “Okay. Fuck. What’s going on in your head?”

“I don’t understand,” Jack said.

“Jack.”

“You’re the one that talked about friends with benefits.”

“Yeah,” Kent said. “Three weeks ago. When I was drunk.” Which made Kent wonder why Jack was bringing it up right now? “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve found one?” he asked.

“Found one what? A... No,” Jack said.

“Right. Newly single,” Kent said. He still could not believe that Jack and Eric were not together.

“Not that new,” Jack said.

“What?”

“It’s been months,” he replied.

“Months ago was still in season,” Kent said.

“Thank you, Kenny. I know how months work.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “So. During playoffs?”

“Eric had already been in France for two months.”

Kent was about to ask why Jack didn’t tell him sooner, but he realized that the two of them weren’t exactly at that place where Jack could tell him things like that months ago. Even now, they were still trying to figure out their place in each other’s lives. “Sorry, Jack.”

“It’s fine,” Jack said.

“Is it?”

“It will be in time, Kenny. Like we talked about, we could find each other again.”

“That means you have to lose him first. And you're not going to do that.” Kent let out a sigh. Jack wouldn’t lose Eric. He knew that Jack wanted to keep Eric in his life. It stung a little that Jack wasn’t willing to work that hard to keep him around.

“Yeah,” Jack replied. There was a lull in the conversation before Jack let out a short laugh. 

Kent had to wonder what was going on on Jack’s end for him to start randomly laughing. “You okay, Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Just thought of something you said when you were here.”

“I said a lot of things. I’m pretty sure that all of it was laugh worthy.” Kent dragged his hand down his face. “God, drunk Kent says some stupid shit.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Kenny,” Jack said. “You were having fun. And you were relaxed. And…”

“And what?”

“Apparently suffering from a horrible case of blue balls.”

Kent felt his cheeks warm up. He really, really wished he could blame it on some sort of inebriation, but it was just pure embarrassment. “How about you never say that again?” 

“Come on, Kenny. It had to be bothering you if you brought it up when you were drunk. You were always so carefree when you were drinking. Flirting. Sitting on laps. Very touchy.”

“Excuse you, Zimms. You were just as touchy.”

“I was,” Jack said. “I shouldn’t laugh, though. I think you and I have been… haven’t had sex in about the same length of time.” 

Kent furrowed his brow. Jack was being cryptic. Then again, Jack sometimes took a few minutes to get to what he really wanted to say. “Okay…” he said, trying to make it sound like he was following along, but he was completely lost. 

“Friends with benefits.”

“Leave drunk Kent alone, Jack,” Kent said.

“No. I mean. We should try it.”

Kent immediately dropped his phone. He was glad he was on his bed, or he would’ve had to buy his third phone that year. He picked it up and held it to his ear. “Uh. Try that again?”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Jack said.

“Don’t want to what? Be…” Why the hell was it so hard to say it now that he was sober? “With me?”

“Who else?”

Kent shook his head. “We’re starting this conversation all over again,” he said. He took in a deep breath and let out it. “Hi, Jack. How are you?”

“Hey, Kenny,” Jack said. “Do you want to be friends with benefits?”

This had to be a dream. He pinched his thigh and winced when he felt it. This was real. “You're serious.”

“Familiarity. Sex with you when we were younger was a mess, but it was still fun. I’d like to think that we’ve gotten better since then.”

Kent stared at the foot of his bed. How as Jack so nonchalant about this? “How would this even work?”

“We have sex?”

“I friggen hate you so much sometimes,” Kent said. Jack sounded serious. He needed to think about this. He needed to weigh the pros and cons of agreeing to something like this with a guy that still held a special place in his heart. They were just starting to be friends again. He was not going to ruin it. 

Apparently his lists weren’t very long as he had made his decision a minute later. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Are you?”

There was a few seconds of silence. Kent wondered if maybe Jack was already going back on what he had just said.

“The next time we’re in the same area, we’ll meet up. Set up some ground rules.”

“Yeah,” Kent said. “Of course.” Rules were good. It would keep this from going wrong. “Rules. Yeah.” He could feel his heart racing in his chest. “Okay,” he said. “So. When… when is the next time we’re going to be in the same… area?”

“I’ll let you know when I come out west,” Jack said. “I think I may be there during the preseason or very early in the season.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Kenny,” Jack said. “If you don’t want to do this, just say so. It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“Hey. It’s just sex. That’s what this is. Sex.” For some reason it sounded so wrong when Kent said it. Because he knew.

It would never be just sex for him.

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll talk more later. I have to meal prep for the week. Text me if you want to talk.”

“Yeah,” Kent said softly. “Okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Kenny,” Jack said.

“Later, Zimms,” he said. Then he hung up.

Kent dragged his hand down his face and tossed his phone next to him. He looked over when KJ hopped onto the bed and sat down on it.

Any other day, he would’ve tried to push him off, but this was not any other day. He had just agreed to be friends with benefits with someone.

Not just someone.

Jack.

Who he was pretty sure he still loved on good days.

“Fuck,” he said softly. He wanted to call Jack and call all of this off, but he couldn’t.

He didn’t want to.

He was going to have a chance to have sex with Jack again. This was something he never thought would ever happen again. Well, like how the two of them said, they had both been abstinent for months.

Maybe this could be good. For both of them.

It wasn’t like they were going to be dating. This was just an arrangement between friends.

Him and Jack.

They were going to be friends.

With benefits.


	2. (Love to be) in (Trouble) with You

In the weeks following The Conversation, texts between the two of them flowed at an uneven pace. They expected it with preseason workouts and preseason games and media day after media day. There was barely enough time to have a personal life.

Not that he’d had much since the breakup with Bitty.

Now, his personal life was nonexistent. Unless going out with Tater and other teammates to eat after practice counted.

It didn’t.

The closer it got to the actual season, the more Jack realized that it was a countdown to something else. He had planned out when he would be on Kent’s side of the country and when Kent would be traveling out east. He mapped out points where their paths would and could cross.

It did not happen as often as he thought it would.

Then the actual season started, and Jack found himself traveling west while Kent had a few home games. Jack had left a day early so that he could see Kent. Kent had played the Coyotes at home and the game would be finished by the time he landed.

An Uber ride later, Jack was walking up Kent’s driveway and toward his huge two story house. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and rang the doorbell.

“Swoops, you fucker! I know you have a key,” Kent yelled as he opened the door. Kent’s eyes went wide when he saw who was on the other side of it. “Oh, shit. You’re…”

“Hey, Kenny,” Jack said with a smile. He looked Kent up and down and raised his eyebrow. Apparently he still wore the same things to sleep in after all this time. “Can I come in?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“We’re playing the Ducks. And the Kings.”

“And so you decided to stop off in Vegas?”

“It’s not out of the way,” Jack said with a shrug. He looked up and saw that it was getting dark. “I thought we had an arrangement?” He watched Kent drop his gaze.

“I… we did,” he said softly.

“Do you want me to go?” Jack adjusted his bag again. It was easy enough. He just had to call another Uber. 

Maybe this was a bad idea.

“No,” Kent said, louder than he meant to. “Get your ass in here.” He grabbed Jack’s arm and yanked him in, shutting the door behind him. He let out a sigh and dragged a hand down his face. “You’re… really here.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, not putting his bag down just yet. He looked at Kent’s face and could see that he looked tired after the game. He had seen the last period of the game and Kent still played like they were mounting the greatest comeback ever even though they were three goals ahead. “Good win tonight. It probably took a lot out of you. We’ll do this later.”

“No way, man,” Kent said. “You’re here. I’m not gonna kick you out. Especially since you flew out before your team.” He lick his lips and stepped back. “Okay. So, we probably need to talk about things first, right?”

“We need to set some ground rules,” Jack said. He didn’t know how long it would take. They might not even get to the benefits part of the arrangement, depending on how many rules they came up with. 

“Right. Of course. Rules. And they are?” Kent shook his head. “Wait. Let’s get you settled first. You can put your stuff in the guest room down the hall,” he said. He pointed Jack in the direction of the room that would be his every time he decided to come over. “I’ll get you something to drink. We aren’t having this conversation standing in the middle of my foyer.”

Jack watched Kent walk into the kitchen before he gathered his things and headed down the hall. He took his time to look at Kent’s place as he did. 

There was a lot of space. Almost too much for one person. But Kent filled it the best he could with pictures and hockey stuff.

Even with all of that, it still seemed a little empty.

But who was Jack to judge? Everything in his own apartment was chosen by his mom. And almost everything in Jack’s apartment reminded him of Bitty.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do with it now.

At least Kent’s place looked like he did his best to make it a home. 

Jack got to the bedroom and set his bag down at the foot of the bed. He checked himself in the mirror in the corner before heading out to the kitchen. He found Kent staring into space. 

The most prominent expression on Kent’s face was concern.

Showing up without warning wasn’t the smartest thing for him to do. 

He cleared his throat as he stepped into the kitchen so he could announce his presence.

He reached over and caught the bottle of water when Kent accidentally knocked it over. 

Kent blinked a few times then shook his head. “Water?” he offered, gesturing to the bottle Jack already held.

Jack smiled and took a sip. “Thanks,” he said. He wasn’t ready to say much else. 

Kent leaned against the island and waited. After what felt like hours, when it was only a few minutes, he finally spoke up. “What are we doing?”

“Drinking water?” Jack said, taking another sip. He knew that was not the answer Kent wanted to hear.

“Jack,” Kent said with a sigh. “I swear.”

Jack held back a smile. Jack couldn’t make Kent angry before their arrangement even started. “We said there’d be rules.”

“We did say that,” Kent said. “We also said that the next time we saw each other we’d talk about them. Which… is right now.” He sighed and stared at Jack. “What are we doing, Zimms? Do we just jump into it?”

Jack would have loved to just jump into it, but it was difficult considering their history. If he had this arrangement with any other person, it would be different. But this was Kent. This wasn’t any person. “That isn’t the smartest thing we’ve ever done together.”

Kent let out a laugh. “Probably not,” he replied. “But I get kinda stupid when it comes to you.” 

Jack sighed. “Kenny,” he said. He didn’t want Kent to have to admit all this. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about it.

“No. It’s true,” he said. “Don’t try to tell me that it’s not. I’m getting better, though. I promise.” Kent took a sip of his own water. “Okay,” he said softly. “Rules. Rule one.” He brushed his fingers through his hair and waited. 

The first rule was important. It would set the tone of this entire arrangement.

“No kissing,” Jack offered up first. “We aren’t dating. We shouldn’t be kissing if we’re just having sex.” It made sense to him. Kent blinked a few times and stared at Jack. “Is that okay?”

No kissing.

“I…” Kent licked his lips. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “No getting caught up and kissing. I can go along with that.”

Jack nodded. That was a good first rule. “Whatever we do, this is not allowed to get in the way of the game,” he said.

“Because I’m so good at that,” Kent mumbled.

“Kent,” Jack said with a sigh. 

“I’ll get better at it,” Kent said quickly and clearly.

“Maybe it’d be easier if no feelings were involved.”

“Is that a rule?”

“Yeah. No feelings. The second someone has feelings, this stops,” he said. It would be easy for him. He’d had sex without wanting to date him before. He can do it again.

Kent stared then nodded almost reluctantly. “No… no feelings.”

Jack watched Kent’s expression. There was something about it that was unexpected. He realized that he couldn’t read Kent as easily as he could back in the Q. “Okay,” he said. He could figure the expression out later.

Or not.

“What next?” Kent asked after a minute of silent. 

Jack looked around the kitchen he stood in. “No staying over would be a difficult rule to follow,” he said as if he were just thinking out loud and not wanting Kent’s input.

“I don’t really want to do much after sex except sleep,” Kent said.

“Okay. So, how about we don’t sleep in the same bed?” Jack suggested. He liked sleeping after sex also. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get dressed, then take a taxi or Uber to a hotel after having sex with Kent. This was the best option. 

“I could do that,” Kent answered. “I mean, we. We could do that. No sleeping in the same bed.”

Which meant no cuddling. Jack bit back a smile as he remembered how Kent used to attach himself to Jack whenever they were in the same bed. Jack always liked have a weight against his side when he slept.

“We’re not dating,” Jack said.

“I know that,” Kent replied.

“So, that means no nicknames. No making food for each other the next morning.” That was too domestic for the arrangement.

“Are you chirping my ability to cook?”

Jack looked Kent straight in the eye. “Yes,” he said as seriously as he could. Then again, Kent always was an okay cook. 

“I cook better than you do,” Kent said, almost offended.

“That isn’t exactly saying much,” Jack said. He dragged his hand down his face. “Okay,” he said, trying to bring their conversation back from the digression. “We’re not dating. So. No going out on dates. No buying each other things.”

“I can’t even get you something for your birthday? Christmas? Easter?”

“Easter?”

“I could get you something for Easter,” Kent countered.

“Don’t get me something for Easter,” Jack said.

“And the other two options?”

“Are you planning on getting me something for my birthday?”

Kent shrugged. “I could? Do you want anything?”

Jack shook his head. “I’m okay.” What he wanted, Kent couldn't give him. “Do you have anything else to add?”

“Going out with friends doesn’t count as a date, right?” Kent asked. “Like, if a group of my friends want to go out and you’re in the vicinity and I invite you?”

“That’s not a date,” Jack said. But he knew that it would fuel some sort of rumors. He would worry about those things if they ever came up. “But, if we’re going out with other couples, that… we’ll decide what it means if it ever happens.”

“Okay,” Kent said. He tapped his fingers against the island, furrowing his brow.

Jack kept watching Kent, trying to see if he was going to add any of his own rules to this arrangement. Kent stayed quiet. “My parents can’t know about this. You can’t tell my mom and dad about us.”

“What exactly would I tell them?” Kent asked.

“I don’t know,” Jack said. “But they knew about us before.” Kent frowned. And Jack had to bite back another smile. 

“What… what did they know about us?” Kent asked.

“Not important,” Jack said. He couldn’t exactly tell Kent that he told his parents that Kent was his boyfriend. Sort of. Not in so many words. But he did tell them that he and Kent were something.

“Not important, then,” Kent said.

Jack nodded. “I can’t think of any more rules, for now,” Jack said after another moment of silence. “We can add things as we go.”

“Sure. Sounds like a good start.”

“If we break the rules, this stops. Or if either of us wants to call it off, just say the word. No questions asked,” Jack said.

“Yeah. Of course.”

“I mean it, Kent,” Jack said. “No secrets. If it’s too much for you. If it’s too much for me. We stop this. No sense in ruining…” His voice trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“Our friendship.”

“Yeah. Our friendship.”

“So, we’re good,” Kent said softly. “Do we need any of this in writing?”

“I think that we’re old enough to trust each other, right?” After not talking for years, ruining whatever they were, they had finally made up enough that they could be friends again. Which meant he trusted Kent.

“Yeah. Sure. Of course,” Kent said, wincing at how ridiculous he sounded. “Just… just let me know when I… do something wrong.”

“We’ve both grown up a lot, Kent. I think we’ll be okay.”

Kent dropped his head and sighed. “Yeah. That’s… what I want,” he said softly. 

“Good.”

“Okay. So.” Kent looked up at Jack. “Rules established. What now?”

“You don’t want to add anything?” Jack asked. This was the most talking they’d done in years, and he was honestly almost talked out. 

“What do you mean?” Kent asked.

“I’m the one sitting here saying things and you’re agreeing.” He had come up with every one of their rules for this arrangement.

“You’re saying good things,” Kent replied. “Why wouldn’t I agree?”

Jack let out a sigh. “Kenny.” He wanted Kent to be honest with him. That was the only way this would work. 

“The rules are great, Jack. Promise.” He licked his lips and sighed. “Um… just. Just one more?”

“Go ahead.”

“If I’m drinking, then I won’t do anything,” Kent said. “I just…"

“Okay,” Jack said. “I get it, Kent.” He would never force Kent to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“Thanks, Jack.”

Jack smiled and reached over, grabbing Kent’s forearm. He gave it a light squeeze. “Okay, then.”

“What’s up?”

“If you want, we can get to it. Unless you’re tired. You had a game today.” 

Kent let out a laugh. “Yeah, well. All this talk got me worked up,” he said with a wink. “We can head up to my room.” 

Jack took another sip of water. “Lead the way.”

“Okay,” He headed toward the stairs, then up to his bedroom. 

Jack followed Kent without saying anything. He took his time walking up the stairs. He looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. Kent’s mom and dad. Kent’s teammates. Kent with Little Aces.

There was not one picture of just him.

He saw Kent waiting for him in the middle of the hallway. He smiled as he walked down it and followed him to the end of it. 

In the hallway, there were more pictures. Kent looked so young in a lot of them. He wanted to take his time looking at them, but he saw Kent waiting in the doorway to his bedroom.

He walked up and watched Kent turn the light and step in. He waited outside, looking at how big the room was. 

“You gonna come in?”

Jack nodded and stepped in. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been in your room.”

“Not surprising,” Kent said. “I don’t think you’ve ever actually been to my place.”

“Yeah. I should've come sooner,” Jack said. He wasn’t ready to see Kent in such a normal setting. Not for a long time. Now, it seemed okay.

“It’s okay, Jack,” Kent said with a laugh. “You’re not really missing much.”

“But this has been your home for a decade.” Jack did his best to not react when saying that. It showed how the two of them hadn’t been close for so long. And now, they were this. “Mom and dad have been here, right?”

Kent nodded. “They bought me a few things,” he said. “Ma… your mom got me a plant,” he said.

“Still alive?”

Kent smiled. “Definitely. Of course I take care of that thing.” He sat down on the edge of his bed. “Okay,” he said. “So. You wanna do this tonight?”

“Do you?” Jack asked. “I remember you saying that you were ready to sleep when I walked in.”

“I was. But I’m awake now,” Kent said. He looked up at Jack. “We don’t have to do this tonight you know. It’s enough that we got all the rules down.”

“I know,” Jack said. “But. I feel like if we don’t do this, then we’ll both chicken out and never will.” 

“You really think I’d back down from this?”

“Back in the Q? Never,” Jack said with a soft smile. “But… now?” Now, he wasn’t sure. He looked at Kent and sighed. It bothered him that he didn’t know what Kent would do now. 

Kent let out a laugh. “Yeah, I get it,” he said. He stood up and stretched. “Let me go make sure that the guest room is made up for you,” he said. “You strip down.” He bit his bottom lip to pause. “Or not? You do whatever you want, man.”

Jack watched as Kent basically ran out of the room.

He took the time to look around. Kent still kept his room the same way he had during the Q. Perhaps it was true about what they said about old habits. Or maybe it was just hockey superstition. He didn’t look too long at everything knowing that he’d have other opportunities to look around.

Kent still hadn’t returned, so Jack took the chance to make himself comfortable. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time stripping down.

He got down to his boxers and sat on the edge of Kent’s bed, waiting for him. He smiled when Kent finally walked back into the room, out of breath. He raised his eyebrow at him. “Bed made?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s ready to be slept in.”

“Are you?” Jack asked.

“Am I what?”

“Ready.”

“To be slept in?”

Jack sighed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Kenny.”

“Right,” he said. He stared at Jack sitting on his bed and nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’m ready.” He took off his shirt then kicked off his boxers. He walked over to Jack and just waited. 

Jack stared at Kent. So much had changed in the last few years. But so many things were still the same. Kent still looked at him like he did all those years ago. He reached out and took his hand, pulling him close. “If you’re tired, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

“Jack. I’m standing in front of you. Naked. We’re definitely doing this tonight,” he replied. “Unless you’re having second thoughts.”

“It’s just sex,” Jack said with a shrug. He’d had sex with Kent dozens of times before. And they’ve both had sex since then. But this was different. “You have lube and condoms?”

Kent nodded and gestured toward the nightstand. “In there. Just ignore the… other things.”

Jack raised his eyebrow at him. “What kind of other things?”

“Don’t do that,” Kent said. He stepped around Jack and laid down. He looked over at him. “What’s going on in your head, Jackie?”

Jack didn’t know how to answer that. He opened the nightstand and saw the other things that Kent was talking about. He turned back to look at Kent, watching his chest rise and fall as he waited. “Just… looking at you. You’ve bulked up.”

“So have you,” Kent said with laugh. “Come on, Jack. Get naked.”

“Always so bossy,” Jack said with a laugh. He pulled off his boxers and reached into the nightstand to pull out the condoms and lube. “Look at that,” he said, pulling out a fake cock. 

“No,” Kent said. “No chirping about that. I’ve been lonely.”

Jack laughed. He had a few toys himself. But, nothing like what he had just seen in Kent’s nightstand. He reached back and put his hand on Kent’s thigh, running his hand up and down. There were muscles everywhere now.

Kent reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand. “H-hey,” he said softly. “Getting kinda intimate there, Zimms.” Jack heard the shake in Kent’s voice. “You want me to suck your cock?”

Jack laughed. “Well,” he said. “As appealing as it sounds, I’d rather just fuck you.”

Kent sucked in a breath. “Forward. Nice. Come on. Get over here and do it then,” he said as he spread his legs and pulled his legs up to put his feet flat on the bed.

Jack smirked and moved between Kent’s legs. He grabbed the lube and poured it into his palm, then put his hand on Kent’s cock. He started to stroke it.

“Holy shit,” Kent said, shivering. He shut his eyes and moaned as Jack’s hand moved up and down his cock. “J-Jack,” he said. 

He wrapped his other hand around Kent’s calf and squeezed. “Relax, Kenny. I got you.” While the two of them had grown and changed he still knew Kent’s body. He slowly dragged his hand up and down Kent’s cock, watching him squirm on the bed. “It’s been that long, huh?”

“Do… do not… do not chirp me right now, Zimms,” Kent said. He moaned softly and kicked out a leg. “Okay,” he said softly as Jack traced his thumb around the head of his cock. “Fuck…”

“Will you last long enough, Kenny?”

“This isn’t a competition, Zimms,” he said. 

“I know,” Jack said with a smirk. “But, if it was.”

“I will kick you in the chest.”

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled his hand off of Kent’s cock and guided his hand to Kent’s hole, tracing around it. “You haven’t even used the toy in months?”

“I haven’t had time.”

“I’m sure you could’ve made time.”

Kent reached up and punched Jack in the arm. “Shut up, man,” he said softly. “You really gonna give me crap about this?”

Jack laughed and rested his cheek against Kent’s knee. “You’d do the same in my position,” he said.

“You want to bottom?”

Jack shook his head. “You look comfortable where you are.” He kept stroking Kent’s cock, feeling it harden in his hand. “Hey,” he said as he watched Kent squirm. “Easy.”

Kent let out a grunt. “You… you keep doing that, I’m gonna come before you even slide a finger into me.”

“What if that’s what I want?” Jack said with a smirk.

“You’re an asshole, Zimms,” Kent said. He whined when Jack let go of his cock.

Jack poured more lube into his hand so he could slick up his fingers. He then spread Kent’s legs. He reached down and traced around Kent’s hole again. He smirked when Kent tried to move away, but he squeezed Kent’s thigh to still him. “Kenny.”

“I… I hate whoever… taught you how to tease,” Kent said.

Jack’s hand stilled for a moment. He thought about how sex used to be when they were younger.  There was no foreplay. Only desperation.

And secrecy.

And it was always quick.

Too quick.

But it gave them what they needed.

Their needs were different now.

At least, Jack’s needs were. 

He would never tell Kent who it was that taught him how to tease. 

“Zimms,” Kent said.

Jack looked up and saw Kent staring at him. “Right. Sorry.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Kent said.

Jack shook his head. “Hey. We’re both here. We’re both naked. We both want it, right?” He needed to let off some steam. He figured Kent needed to do the same. 

“Right,” Kent said.

“Good,” he said softly. “Breathe.” He watched Kent take in a deep breath, then let it out. He let Kent do that a few times before he pushed his finger in.

“Fuck,” Kent said.

“You okay?”

Kent nodded. “Good,” he said. “Keep… keep going.”

Jack smiled and slowly pushed his finger in. “You really haven't had anything in you for some time, huh?”

Kent could only bring his hand up and flip Jack off. “Don’t… don’t you fucking dare.”

Jack turned to press his head against Kent’s knee. “I’ll be nice.” He thrust the finger in and out at a good pace. It was a few minutes before he added a second one. He moved those fingers in and out, smirking as Kent squirmed under him. He scissored his fingers, then curled them, trying to find Kent’s prostate to rub against. 

His smirk was victorious when Kent sucked in a breath and tensed under him. He rubbed it a few more times before pulling away to let Kent breathe.

“Fuck,” Kent said, his chest heaving. He brought a hand up to run down his face. “I’m ready,” he said.

“One more,” Jack said, getting ready to slide a third finger in. 

“I don’t need it. Just throw a condom on.”

Jack looked at Kent and saw that he meant what he had just said. And it wasn’t like Jack wanted to wait either. He rubbed against Kent’s prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out.

He was quick putting on the condom and coating his cock with lube. He knelt between Kent’s legs, looking at him. “You want it like this or do you wanna roll over?”

“I’m comfortable,” Kent said. “Come on.”

Jack nodded and grabbed Kent’s leg and bent it. His other hand guided his cock to Kent’s hole. “Breathe.”

Kent nodded. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh. “Come on, Jackie,” he said softly. “Ready.”

Jack took in a breath and held it as he pushed in. He looked at Kent and saw his brow furrowed. Kent was too tense for this “Kenny, you have to relax.”

“I know, I know,” Kent said quickly. He reached down to stroke his cock. It took him about a minute before he settled down. “I’m ready. I’m ready.”

Jack watched as Kent relaxed enough and pushed out enough for Jack to push in. He sucked in a breath as he was finally able to. He was halfway in when he paused and let out a groan. 

He looked at Kent and saw him trying to breathe through it. “Are you okay, Kenny?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He licked his lips and sighed. “Just… move. You can move. I’m ready for you to move.”

All Jack did was pull out before slowly pushing back in. He moved his hand to Kent’s chest, feeling his chest rise and fall as he moved. He smiled as he listened to the sounds Kent made.

The same, yet so different from the sounds he used to make years ago.

Minutes later, he was completely in Kent. He slid his hand from Kent’s chest to his side, right under his ribs.

He looked at Kent and saw that his eyes were open and staring right up at him. “J-Jack…”

His name on Kent’s lips made him smirk. “You okay?”

“You’re… you’re fucking huge.”

“It could just be because you haven’t been fucked in months.” He pulled out before thrusting back in. He smirked at the groan it earned him.

“Jack…” he whined.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Okay.” He moved his hand from Kent’s leg and raised his eyebrow when Kent wrapped his legs around Jack. “Ready?”

“Move, or I’m pushing you over and riding you.”

Jack let out a laugh before he started thrusting in and out of Kent. He watched as Kent threw his arm over his eyes. “Hey,” he said, pulling Kent’s arm away. “I want to see you.”

“Ass,” Kent said. His eyes shot open and he tried to squirm away at one particular thrust. “Fuck!” He reached down to stroke his cock twice before Jack slapped his hand away. “Jack… come on.”

Jack slowed his thrusts. “Let me fuck you, Kenny.”

“What are you doing, right now, Zimms?”

Jack rolled his eyes. He then picked up his pace again. He held Kent by his sides as he thrust in and out of him. “You okay, Kenny?” he asked between thrusts.

All Kent could do what whine.

Jack moved his hand to stroke Kent’s cock, feeling it already hard under his hand. “You need to come?” he asked as Kent leaked over his hand. 

“Fucking… fuck…”

“Come on, Kenny,” Jack said.

Kent’s eyes rolled back as he let out a groan. He arched his back as he clenched around Jack who was thrusting at an uneven pace now. “J-Jack…” Kent said in a punched out breath before he came all over Jack’s hand.

“Fuck. Kenny…” Jack said softly as Kent clenched around his cock. He stilled as Kent rode out his orgasm, stroking his cock until he finished. 

When Kent relaxed, Jack started moving again. He was almost there. He never could last long after Kent came.

It was a few more thrusts before he was filling the condom up. He sighed as he fell on top of Kent, turning to press his lips to Kent’s neck before he pulled back.

He eased out of Kent, pulled off the condom, tied it off, then tossed it in the trash. He sighed as he moved to lie down next to Kent. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Kent’s waist to pull him to his chest so they could sleep.

He was exhausted. And that was exactly what he needed. He hoped that Kent enjoyed it as well. 

He was ready to sleep when he felt Kent shifting.

“Jack?”

Jack’s eyes shot open. Oh. “Oh. Right. Let me—” He quickly sat up, ready to move to the guest room. 

“Nah. Stay. You got a game tomorrow. My bed is way more comfortable than the guest bed. I’ll sleep there tonight.”

“Kent.”

“Promise you won’t pull a me and leave before saying goodbye?”

“Yes. I promise. But, no breakfast, remember?”

“Got it. Do smoothies count?”

“Smoothies don’t count.” 

“Okay. Smoothies.” Kent smiled and headed out of his room with his shirt wrapped around his waist as if he and Jack didn’t just have sex.

It didn’t stop Jack from staring.

Jack watched as Kent left him alone in his room. There was something about being in Kent’s room without him that made Jack feel uneasy. He was ready to dwell on it, but he was tired. He fell asleep tucking into a pillow and shivering. The entire bed was Kent. From the bed to the pillow cases to the scents.

Some part of Jack was disappointed that Kent was gone. It had been awhile since Jack had fallen asleep with someone in his arms. 

But that was for another day.

Or another person.

He sighed, shut his eyes, then fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
